


Of Coffee and Tea

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shiyagare SP in LA and Vegas has been aired but one question remains: why was Ohno so sleepy? It's most likely Jun's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Shiyagare Juntoshi date. ...and I guess some from AD because Ohno talked about drinks that he liked in an AD last March (he mentioned cold tea and black coffee). ^_^

There was something calming about the quiet churring of an airplane and Jun loved it. He sat on his seat, waiting for take-off as he opened up the email on his phone and reread it. He wasn’t really that surprised to be asked to go to the US to film a segment for Shiyagare and even less surprised when he was informed that Ohno Satoshi was coming with him. What surprised him was Ohno went there first without him. Their conversation over the phone earlier was still fresh in his mind.  
-  
  
 _“You should have told me earlier that you had a plan of leaving early, we could’ve gone together.” Jun said over the phone. A laugh came from the other end of the line._  
  
 _“I know.” Ohno simply replied in an unusually cheery voice. Jun narrowed his eyes as they talked even though he knew Ohno couldn’t see him._  
  
 _“Be honest. What are you doing, Riida? Why’d you go ahead to the States without me?” Jun asked straightforwardly, not beating around the bush. “You’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” He flat out accused his boyfriend._  
  
 _“Ah, that’s right. Because I like my men like I like my coffee.” Ohno retorted. “Americano.” He simply said in a nonchalant voice._  
  
 _Jun was about to protest to that insinuation but he paused before he said, “Ohno-san, you don’t drink Café Americano.”_  
  
 _“Exactly.” Ohno replied with a laugh and Jun realized what he meant and couldn’t help but laugh with him. “So shut up, Matsumoto Jun, you know full well that I’m not cheating on you.” Ohno laughed again, not taking Jun seriously. “I just wanted to explore a bit by myself. You know how much I love the States.” He said and Jun could almost hear the smile on his voice._  
  
 _“You’re talking about fishing, aren’t you?” Jun deadpanned him and he knew he was right when Ohno laughed aloud over the phone. “Alright then, take care of yourself there.” Jun groaned as he looked at the clock that read 12 mn which probably meant that it was early morning the previous day over to where Ohno was at._  
  
 _“Go to sleep, MatsuJun. Stop worrying. I’ll see you soon.” Ohno replied with a sense of urgency and a small smile that Jun can hear through the tone of his voice._  
  
 _“You’re so excited to get rid of me.” Jun laughed. Well, what did he expect? He can’t compete with fish when it comes to Ohno. “Yeah, see you. Please don’t befriend anymore birds and fish too, for that matter.” Jun quipped which earned a precious laugh from Ohno. “I love you.”_  
  
 _“Mm, I love you too. Good night.”_  
  
 _“Good morning.”_  
  
-  
  
Jun arrived safely at LAX after an almost 12-hour plane ride to the States. Even though it was 8pm Los Angeles time when he arrived, he wasn’t feeling tired at all. It was 12 noon in Japan after all; his body was still active at this time of the day.  
  
Upon exiting the arrival area with his manager, he looked for a few familiar faces through his sunglasses. He was told that he and his manager were going to be picked up by a few people so he searched for them. Jun paused and did a double take when his vision passed by a figure he thought was all too familiar.  
  
And sure enough, it was Ohno Satoshi with his blank face and sleepy expression. Jun could hear his manager cackling next to him. Ohno was completely out in the open and was already looking very tourist-like with his denim jacket over an old, faded black shirt that says  _‘I ♥ L.A’_. Jun could only shake his head in amusement and disbelief.  
  
Jun approached Ohno immediately with an unamused expression on his face. “You look dumb, Riida. Who allowed you to dress like this in public?” Jun asked, glaring pointedly at Ohno’s manager who just shrugged in reply.  
  
“Hey now, he’s 34, he can dress however the fuck he wants privately.” Ohno’s manager laughed.  
Ohno noticed Jun rolling his eyes and immediately grabbed his arm. “I threw on whatever I had. You know me, MatsuJun.” Ohno snickered, pulling him towards their car. “Let’s go, you and your manager must be tired.”  
  
“Very. That was a long flight.” Jun’s manager replied. “Anyway, call time tomorrow is at 7am so we can go around the area but we start filming by noon. We’ve only got a handful of people. 2 cameramen, I think.” He added.  
  
Both Ohno and Jun nodded in reply, settling in their seats and relaxing on the drive to their hotel. It’s been a while since they’ve been out together, just the two of them—kind of—, in another country. The last time they were out the country was in Hawaii but it was with the group so it really didn’t feel like a private vacation.  
  
This trip to the U.S. felt more of a date to him than actual work. Once they’ve arrived in the hotel, everyone split up to their own rooms. Jun and Ohno got their separate bedrooms and as soon as Jun had freshened up and changed, he immediately went to Ohno’s room.  
  
It took a few seconds before Ohno answered the door and Jun intruded as soon as it opened. However, he was surprised when he realized that Ohno has changed into his sleepwear—which were a shirt and his boxers.  
  
“Oh. You changed already?” Jun asked in confusion, glancing at the clock that read 10pm. Ohno stared at him with the sleepiest eyes that Jun had ever seen, plopping down face-first on the bed. “You’re sleepy?” He asked again, sitting at the edge of the bed right next to Ohno.  
  
“Did you want to go out?” Ohno’s voice was muffled by the pillow he was on, shaking his head to wake himself up even just for a little bit to talk to Jun some more. He was feeling bad both for leaving his boyfriend behind and now for being too tired just as he arrived.  
  
“Yeah, I wanted to explore the area with you.” Jun explained. “What did you do today anyway, Riida?” He asked, hitting Ohno’s butt lightly, trying to wake him up. He’s being a little brat, he knew that but he craved attention at the moment.  
  
At that inquiry, Ohno perked up even though he was still feeling sleepy and somehow, Jun knew what he did that day already. Well, he guessed this was okay. If Ohno was too tired to get out, it’s fine to stay with him in the hotel room too.  
  
Ohno rolled off the bed and went to get something out of his closet. Jun waited patiently, looking around and shaking his head at how everything was a mess in Ohno’s room. “I went fishing.” Ohno simply said as he walked back holding a camera in his hands.  
  
“Figures.” Jun mumbled, getting the camera from Ohno and opening it to see the pictures that he took. Ohno sat next to him, peering over his shoulder.  
  
“There are a lot of fish here, did you know? I went fishing yesterday too.” Ohno grinned like a child.  
  
“All day?” Jun asked as he continued to browse the photos of fishes that Ohno had caught. Ohno nodded. As he continued to browse the photos, Jun noticed that there were a lot of people aboard the boat. “Is it an open party trip? I see you’ve probably made a few human friends.” He chuckled.  
  
Ohno nodded again, taking the camera from Jun and browsing until he reached a photo that had all the people on his trip the previous day. “No birds this time.” He laughed. “We were about…I guess…more than 10 of us aboard the ship yesterday. It was really fun but they all spoke in English so…” He laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Jun laughed with him too. “Your English speaking skills are not that bad though.” He teased because they both knew that Ohno can only do beginner English.  
  
“ _Really_?” Ohno got in on it, using his trick of pronouncing the word as  _uriuri_ instead of  _really_. They both laughed at it as Jun hit Ohno on the head.  
  
“That’s why you can’t properly learn the language. You’re always fooling around.” He laughed, getting the camera back and browsing again. He noticed a few photos of Ohno with different people and one person kept on popping up in a several photos. “So, who’s this guy? You two even have a solo picture here.” He tried to be nonchalant about it.  
  
Ohno saw through it though and decided to go for the teasing, momentarily forgetting that he was sleepy. “That’s Michael. He can speak a little Japanese so I made friends with him.” Ohno started, waiting for Jun’s reaction but it fell short. Jun just nodded, pursing his lips discreetly. “I tried café Americano with him, it’s surprisingly good.” Ohno mumbled before he plopped down on the bed again and crawled towards the pillow—face-first, as usual.  
  
Jun whipped his head around only to be greeted by Ohno’s wriggling butt trying to get to the pillow at the top of the bed. “What did you just say?” He asked threateningly.  
  
Ohno laughed quietly, his laughter muffled by the pillow he was on. “Good night!” Ohno said aloud but as soon as he did, he felt the bed move and a weight was on him in a matter of seconds. “Hey!” He struggled as Jun sat on him. “You are a heavy piece of meat, Matsumoto Jun. You’ll break me!” Ohno tried to reason out whilst laughing.  
  
“Speak. Tell me about this café Americano you tried.” Jun said darkly, leaning forward so that his chest was pressed on Ohno’s back, his hands on either side of the older man’s head. “Tell me.” He whispered in Ohno’s ear.  
  
Ohno swallowed a lump in his throat, he must be weird but this was turning him on. And he can’t be turned on at this time of night when he was sleepy and they had to film the next day. They’d be treading some dangerous waters if they did this.  
  
But his cheeky self was winning over his intellectual one so what came out of his lips was another teasing attempt to get Jun off the edge. “He made it so good though, I couldn’t resist that Americano.” Ohno responded, his voice dripping with innuendo.  
  
It was taking all of Jun’s energy to keep his jealousy inside him. He knew Ohno was teasing but it always worked on him anyway. He let out a deep, frustrated breath and turned Ohno around beneath him. The latter’s eyes were brimming with joy at Jun’s reaction to his words and the fact that it worked.  
  
“Ohno-san, I feel like you really don’t want to sleep tonight.” Jun started, his eyes dark and a smirk crossing his face. Ohno bit his lip, torn between wanting to continue and actually wanting to sleep.  
  
There was a pause before Ohno said, “Alright, I was teasing. I didn’t try anything; no coffee, no men. So, let’s go to sleep, ne?” He tried, his eyes pleading. Jun shook his head in response.  
  
“Nah, forget sleep. I guess I should remind you that what you really like is cold tea, huh?” Jun said as he leaned down again, capturing Ohno’s lips in his own. He felt Ohno’s breath hitch as soon as their lips met and as he pulled away, Ohno’s eyes were dilated and unfocused.  
  
Ohno frowned as he finally absorbed Jun’s statement. “Wha—? Cold tea?” Ohno asked, a little lost because sure, he loved cold tea but what—his thoughts were broken when Jun sat up, looking down at him.  
  
“Because you love cold tea—” Jun began pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside. “—after having something so  _hot_.” He said in a rough voice that made Ohno’s insides melt.  
  
Ohno understood what he meant immediately as he stared at his boyfriend’s chiselled body. He would have clapped his hands for the cleverness of that response but Jun leaned back down to kiss him again, not giving him the satisfaction of appreciating his statement more.  
  
Jun’s hands immediately got busy as he tugged on Ohno’s boxers, smirking in between their kiss and breaking it off just to say, “I’m so glad you’ve already changed in your sleepwear.”  
  
He was about to kiss Ohno again but the latter stopped him, “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Ohno breathed out but he could feel his erection trying to get out of his pants. “Early call time tomorrow.” He said upon seeing Jun’s confused face.  
  
Jun shrugged, “It’s gonna be fine. We’re used to just having 2 hours of sleep anyway.” Jun responded with a soft chuckle, peppering Ohno with kisses everywhere. Jun spent several long moments sucking and brushing his lips along Ohno’s neck, making sure to drag his tongue on his lovers’ pulse point because he knew that Ohno loved that.  
  
Ohno craned his neck—which gave more access to Jun’s languid kisses— to look at the clock that read 11pm. “We are not going to go at it for 6 hours, Matsumoto! Are you insane?” Ohno alarmingly responded, scared for his body and his mind. Jun laughed as he made his way leisurely down Ohno’s torso and right to his erection. Ohno hadn’t even noticed that Jun had already pulled his boxers down—damn bastard.  
  
“Don’t worry, we won’t be having sex for 6 hours. Are you nuts?” Jun replied, licking his lips before he began a slow lick of Ohno’s shaft. Ohno moaned as soon as Jun’s tongue touched him, letting out a shaky breath. Jun looked up at Ohno who was half sitting and was staring back at him. “We’ll only do it for 5.” He winked.  
  
“No wa—” But Ohno’s protest was cut off when his lips opened into a silent scream, his back arching, as Jun took his entire length in his mouth.  
  
It was wet and tight and so,  _so hot._ Ohno had to grip the sheets tightly as Jun toyed with him, grunting and moaning his lovers’ name. Jun continued his work as he used easy, slow movements that could almost bring Ohno Satoshi to tears.  
  
“J-Jun.” Ohno struggled to say in between ragged breaths. He felt Jun laugh and it vibrated all over him, almost making him come right then and there. Jun knew how to tease him and he was coming undone because of it. “F-fuck.” Ohno swore as soon as he felt his release coming but Jun stopped what he was doing before Ohno could have his orgasm, successfully making Ohno whimper.  
  
“Not yet.” Jun smirked, roughly kissing Ohno on the lips again, making the older man taste himself in the kiss. “It’s not hot enough.” Jun murmured with a smile, licking a finger wet as he did so.  
  
“It’s not?” Ohno breathed out his question as he felt Jun’s fingers travel right to the dip of his ass. He tensed up as it did so but relaxed as soon as Jun started stroking there, lightly and carefully.  
  
“Nope.” Jun replied as he barely pressed a finger in, eliciting a moan from Ohno once more. “Definitely not.” He continued, gliding a finger into the crevice of Ohno’s ass, preparing him for what was about to come.  
  
Jun showered Ohno with open-mouthed kisses on his lips and every surface he can reach as he worked his fingers in and out. Ohno’s eyes have dropped close and his mouth open once again, only managing to let out ragged breathing. The older man started rolling his hips gently to Jun’s pace, noises of pure bliss escaping his lips.  
  
Once Jun was sure that Ohno was properly ready, he pulled his fingers out, quickly got rid of his pesky pants and positioned himself at his entrance. He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss on his lovers’ ear and whispered, “I love you, Satoshi.” Ohno took a deep breath to calm his heart before he finally felt Jun thrust inside him.  
  
The pleasure that had been growing low on Ohno’s stomach was brought to its peak as Jun continued to thrust deeply into him; slow and careful at first and gradually increasing in speed. Ohno didn’t know when his arms wrapped around Jun’s back but it did and now he was holding onto him like his life depended on it.  
  
Jun worked his body with Ohno, still kissing him everywhere when he could. They lost track of the seconds—minutes—that they were doing it.  Ohno knew he was making marks on Jun’s back but neither cared about it.  
  
“J-Jun…I—“  
  
Jun leaned into his ear once more. “Come for me, Satoshi.” Jun prompted him as he continued his thrusting and combining it with expert motions on Ohno’s slick erection. He could hear Ohno’s panting and that alone almost got him off but he wanted to continue.  
  
“S-So…c-close…” Ohno panted as he matched Jun’s rhythm.  
  
Jun lapped on Ohno’s ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe and he could feel him twitch in his hand, knowing that he was very close to his orgasm. Jun gripped Ohno’s shaft and with one final tug and a soft, “I love you so much” right to his ear, Ohno came undone under him with a scream that’s only for Jun to hear.  
  
Ohno shuddered under him and with a few more thrusts, Jun came soon after, holding Ohno close to him. They both took a few minutes to bask in the haze of their orgasms, kissing each other lazily and not letting go.  
  
“So…” Ohno panted as Jun breathed in his ear, their bodies pressed together. “…how about that cold tea?”  
  
Jun wiped his sweat and slowly pulled out of Ohno, a knowing smile gracing his face. “What cold tea? Already?” His eyebrows raised and an amused laughter came after upon seeing Ohno’s look of total confusion. “You still haven’t even taken your shirt off yet, it’s all dirty now, see?”  
  
That’s when Ohno realized that, indeed, they had sex with his shirt on and it was now sticky with sweat and cum. He glanced at Jun and immediately saw a devilish glint in his eyes—this man was insatiable.  
  
“Let’s level up the heat, shall we?”  
  
Oh dear.  
\--  
  
The cameras started rolling and all that Ohno Satoshi wanted to do was to sleep and stay in bed. He was pretty sure Jun was looking very sleepy as well but that guy was stronger than him when it came to putting off sleep. On the other hand, he was tired and sore and he prayed to every almighty being that he’d walk fine. He was hoping that no one would notice the way he was sitting too—as he definitely couldn’t close his legs that much.  
  
They were greeted by the cameraman and both of their greetings felt short on energy. Jun was talking to him about it being 5am in Japan at that moment but he wasn’t listening, he was struggling to keep his eyes open and was just nodding at whatever the fuck Jun was talking about.  
  
They rode the car and thankfully, Ohno didn’t know how to drive so he rode in the back seat. The camera was rolling, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but say, “Ahh…I’m sleepy” as he rubbed his forehead lightly with his fingers, covering his face.  
  
Ohno couldn’t take it anymore. What happened next were all blurry to him—he’s with Jun so he knew everything had something to do with shopping.  _Seriously, he likes those too much._ He vaguely remembers something about shoes but he knew that his eyes were closed most of the time.  
  
By the time they were back in the car and Jun was driving again, Ohno’s battery life just ran out entirely. Who cares if they’re filming? He had to have his quality sleep time. Somewhere in the car ride, Ohno drifted off to a quick sleep, only to be woken up by Jun’s voice calling out his name. He frowned as he opened his eyes, the sunlit car further disturbing his sleep.  
  
“Ohno-san?” Jun called out.  
  
Ohno took a moment before he was able to answer. “Yes?” He said, quietly and huskily. Jun laughed at the response because, clearly, Ohno was asleep in the backseat. This was all too amusing for Jun and it was all being recorded on camera. In his mind, Jun was thinking somewhere along the lines of  _I need to have this on DVD for personal use._  
  
“Grandpa.” Jun teased, chuckling as he did so. “Grandpa.” He repeated in the same teasing voice.  
  
Ohno cleared his throat, a frown on his face. His mind was just thinking that this was all Jun’s fault anyway. He wanted to sleep early the night before but Jun just couldn’t contain himself and they ended up staying up all night.  
\--  
  
Ohno tried to stay awake for the rest of the trip in Los Angeles. As soon as they were done filming and had the car alone to themselves (the two cameramen were going with their managers as per MatsuJun’s request), he flipped his switch off, closing his eyes again and trying to sleep in the passenger seat.  
  
“Grandpa.” Jun called out again. “Stop sleeping, grandpa.” Jun teased again, poking Ohno on the face. Ohno swatted his hand away and tried to focus on sleeping. “Keep me company, Ohno-san. I’m sleepy too.” Jun suddenly sounded pitiful.  
  
Ohno sighed and finally opened his eyes. “Whose fault do you think that is?” He scolded the younger which just earned him a hearty laugh.  
  
“Come on, we had fun anyway, right?” Jun chuckled. Well, he wasn’t wrong, the night before was indeed fun for the both of them.  
  
“That’s true but now look at us.” Ohno groaned. “Look at me.” He all but pouted.  
  
Jun smiled, taking Ohno’s hand in his free hand and intertwining their fingers together. “You’re cute. And don’t worry, I don’t think they noticed that you were sitting weird.” He laughed,.  
  
“You bastard, I hate you so much.” Ohno tried to pull his hand away from Jun’s hold but ultimately failed. Jun brought it to his lips and kissed it, caressing his boyfriend’s knuckles. Ohno sighed.  
  
After a while of silence, Jun spoke up. “So...shall we try Americano tomorrow in Vegas? Just once? I heard it’s great over there.” Jun teased. “And it’ll keep you awake, that’s for sure.” He laughed. This time, Ohno successfully pulled his hand away from him.  
  
“Shut up. Don’t ever talk about coffee again. Or tea. Or anything.” Ohno retorted with an annoyed frown. He shouldn’t have started the teasing because now he’s regretting it. “At least not while we’re here.” He added and he could hear Jun laughing. “No more, MatsuJun. Last night was enough.”  
  
“Hey now, you’re the one who started it with the teasing last night. You gotta live with the consequences.” Jun grinned. He reached out and ran his hand gently on Ohno’s face, making the older man close his eyes. “I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard,” He said quietly. “Go to sleep, Satoshi, I’ll wake you up when we reach the airport.” He ended.  
  
Ohno smiled because even when Jun was being a piece of shit, he’s still the really sweet guy that Ohno loves. As Ohno closed his eyes to have his much needed sleep, he couldn’t help but think that he’ll probably need cold tea for the rest of his life…  
  
…if he’s going to be with Matsumoto Jun forever. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that the setting is like this--that they didn't arrive together on their filming day haha! I wanted to write more about their LA-Vegas trip but that didn't happen...well, I finished this last night and I tend to write smut at night so~ more Juntoshi smut is good too. ;)


End file.
